Lost
by bartmanskubs
Summary: It's about Quinn and Sam. Sam is gone and Quinn is her crazy scary self. She totally lost her mind with Beth so she's been just drawning. And then something happens. Someone apears...


**Hi everyone so I have been about to write it since I found out about Chord coming back (So excited about it!). **

**It's about Quinn and Sam. Sam is gone and Quinn is her crazy scary self. She totally lost her mind with Beth so she's been just drawning. And then something happens. Someone apears...**

**I just want to say that English is not my native language and it's just a warning :P**

**It's rated M for future  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love was when I loved you <em>  
><em>One true time I hold to <em>  
><em>In my life we'll always go on <em>

_Near, far, wherever you are _  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on <em>  
><em>Once more you open the door <em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart and<em>  
><em>My heart will go on and on <em>

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on <em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way <em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart and<em>  
><em>My heart will go on and on <em>

The power of Rachel's voice resounded in the halls of William McKinley High School. Quinn was sitting in the corner with bored face. It wasn't fun anymore. It wasn't the old glee club when they all were dancing and singing and enjoying being with each other. The same scenario was played all over again. And Mr. Schue seemed to like it. She peeked at all her clubmates and rolled her eyes. Then she closed them and thought about Beth. Her only love and hope. Her only inspiration. Getting her back was her only aim. Without her, her life would be as boring as few months ago.

Once she lost herself in her thoughts, she heard zero annoying sounds. She heard silence. And she liked it. She liked silence. It was so quiet and good for her. "Awesome" screamed Mr. Schue. And then the silence was gone. "We should use it for sectionals, guys. What do you think?"

"That's such a brilliant idea." Said Rachel with her annoying self.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and than said with a not very interested in what was it all about tone. "Yeah, sure it is." She walked off the room and the others followed her. A few moments later the room was empty.

Quinn was alone. _Finally._ She thought. She was used to being alone. She was always alone. Alone at home, alone at school, she even felt alone when she'd dated Finn, Puck and then Finn again. She wasn't alone once. When she had Beth. She had known that there had been always a little person who wouldn't have left her. At least for nine months.

And then it hit her. There was one other moment in her life when she wasn't alone. It was when she had _Sam_. Then the flashbacks from all their situations apeared in her head. He had been her best friend and even though they'd broken up it'd apeared that in bad times their friendship had been the only thing that had matter to her. And now he was left.

She ghasped because of all these memories. She wasn't thinking about him lately. Especially since she had Beth now. But thinking about him was so peaceful.

And when she was about to go she heard something. "I thought that they would have never left you alone." She laught, slightly opening her eyes. _I must be crazy. I'm hearing voices._ She told herself. Then she turned around and faced him. He was so amazing, his new hair, his huge, goofy smile in front of her. Her jaw dropped down as she saw him. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"What?" Was the only word that came from her mouth.

"Oh hi, It's nice to see you too. I've missed you too. Oh stop it, you look great too-." He was cut by her punching him in the arm. She then looked at him like at a miracle. Like at something unreal. He was unreal.

They were standing like that a couple of moments when he finally spoke. "So..."

"Saaam!" She finally understood it. It hit her with the power of thousands of hurracains. Once he realized it, he felt her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. A huge smile apeared on his face as he tightened his grip and felt her scent. _Yeah._ "What are you doing here, Sam?" She finally let him go. " I can't believe you're here? What is going on?" She was in shock. Quinn couldn't believe he was sitting next to her. A true smile broke in her face.

"Calm down, Quinn." Sam laughed but he seemed to be really pleased by her reaction.

"It's just... so unreal." She whispered.

"I know, right? But I'm here..." She smiled.

"Yeah..." He took a blond strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. She, then, looked at him with happiness. "I'm really glad, you're here."

"Yeah, me too."

"So tell me, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked him after a few moments of silence. "I guess you missed Mercedes, it was something serious between you two." She dropped her head because she didn't want him to see the inch of pain at her face. "But, you have to know that she is with someone now. They call him Bubba, you know? How somebody can be called Bubba. But it fits him." She laught a little bit. Sam looked her in the eyes.

"No, it's not the point. Besides Mercedes and I was never serious. It wasn't right, you know. I'm glad that she's happy and if some Bubba guy can make her happy, it's good."

"Yeah, but she's also so annoying now. She's all diva and makes a lot of drama. I think she just lost it somewhere." She told with concern written on her face.

Sam smirked and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I heard that someone lost it too."

"What?" She asked when he was staring at her questioningly. "All right, I dyed my hair pink, and yeah I joined The Skanks and I was smoking but my tatoo of Ryan Seacrest was totally impermanent-"

"I wasn't talking about this, but... really Quinn, really?" Sam asked her a little bit angrily. "I mean, your pink hair must have been hot, but The Skanks? And Smoking? It doesn't sounds like you."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I was talking about... Beth." Sam took her hand. "Quinn what is going on?"

She froze. He could have ask about anything but Beth. It was like somebody whoud ripped her heart from her chest in that moment taking her from her still teenage world. Quinn looked at Sam. He didn't know if it was a warning or pain in there, but it hit him.

"Quinn, there's nothing you can't tell me. I know it hurt but you have to talk with someone." Tears apeared in her eyes. She looked at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Sam. But she's mine. And you should know that I'll get her back."

"Quinn-" She cut him off.

"No Sam. Now tell me why you are here and not in Tennessee.

She smiled again. And he loved her smile. So he thought it wouldn't have beeen a great idea to talk about it now. Sam smiled back and to her surprise he hugged her.

"I'm just glad, I'm home. I missed you and your madness." Sam whispered to her ear. She hugged him back. In that moment everything was good. Everything was right.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Do you like it? Tell me<strong>. **And if you wouldn't have recognized the song it's My heart will go on by Celine Dion.**


End file.
